Compañeros
by TraduccionesNortia
Summary: Tener el compañero adecuado puede hacer la vida mucho más fácil. Las personas correctas pueden complementar las fuerzas así como apoyar las debilidades del otro. El amor de verdad hace que el mundo siga adelante, especialmente con un Señor Oscuro detrás de tu sangre. Traducción. Originalmente Partners, de muggledad.


**N/A: **Torqueo: (Latín) retorcer, rizar, torturar, tormentar, distorsionar. Imagino que esta maldición es un cruciatus pobre. En lugar de miles de cuchillos calientes, imagina fuertes calambres en cada músculo de tu cuerpo al mismo tiempo. Ya sabes, ¿ese calambre en el tobillo que te despierta en medio de la noche haciéndote gritar? Sí ese. En todo tu cuerpo. Ouch. No es agradable.

Fijándome en mi propia vida, parece que todo se trata de relaciones. Mi relación con mi esposa, mis hijos, mi jefe, mis compañeros de trabajo, y así sucesivamente. En el contexto de estas relaciones, mi vida pasa. Éste es el prisma a través del que estoy mirando este fic. Además, está en tercera persona pero se centra en Daphne en lugar de Harry. Cuando no está con Harry, la única manera en que sabemos acerca de sus actividades o pensamientos, es porque él lo dice después de los hechos. Habrá muchas veces que HP está fuera haciendo cosas sin Daphne y el lector no sabrá nada. Lo haré, porque soy un autor malvado. (Suena música espeluznante) muajajajajaja

Este es un capítulo más corto, quería preparar todo, pero no tener la pelota realmente en movimiento. Además, esta historia es una historia de tipo romance intenso. Mis primeras dos historias fueron Harry/Hermione y por lo tanto Harry y su amada tenían una construcción mucho más lenta. Aquí no. Recuerda, estoy escribiendo un "romance intenso" aquí. Intencionalmente, así que no quiero ver "Eso no es realista" en los comentarios -muggledad

**N/T:** Hola a todos ^^ Sep, otra historia Haphne que voy a traducir. ¡Viva esta pareja! *Confeti y gritos everywhere* Me alegro muchísimo de empezar esta historia porque aunque es Harry/Daphne igual que El Césped Es Siempre Más Verde (el otro Haphne que estoy traduciendo, deberíais mirarlo en mi perfil porque la historia es fantástica) esta historia tiene mucha más acción, mientras que ECESMV se centra más en el desarrollo de la historia entre los protagonistas y la superación de la guerra a través de la unión del arrojo y valor Gryffindor de Harry junto con la astucia e inteligencia Slytherin de Daphne.

Taaaambién. ¡Es mi cumpleaños! Dieciocho, ya me pueden meter en la cárcel como me descuide (pero no os preocupéis, no me dejaré y si hace falta robaré el wifi en la celda para acabar mis historias). Agradecería un review con vuestras opiniones aunque sólo fuera para alegrarme el día ^^ ¡Besos!

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Mi nombre es Condesa Daphne Potter. Dejadme hablaros de mi mejor amigo, el hombre que amo, mi amante, el Padre de mis hijos, el Señor de nuestra casa, el Niño-Que -Vivió y el Derrocador del Señor Oscuro. Dejadme hablaros de mi Harry...

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

30 de junio 1996

El magullado, ensangrentado y roto cuerpo de Harry Potter se tambaleó por la acera de Privet Drive.

Justo antes de la intersección de Privet Drive y el Paseo Magnolia su cuerpo cedió y se desplomó sobre el césped de Norman y Anthony Bates. La pareja gay había sido la comidilla de la zona todo el año siguiente de haberse instalado, pero a Harry le habían caído bastante bien. Habían absorbido la mayor parte de los cotilleos maliciosos lo que en la mente de Harry era una buena cosa; calor sobre ti es calor fuera de mí.

Se tumbó en la hierba jadeando y sangrando por la nariz, la oreja izquierda y numerosos cortes y raspaduras. Tenía un dolor punzante en su pecho al respirar cuando inspiraba y ocasionalmente tosía sangre. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, su nariz atrozmente rota y aplanada en su rostro. Sus labios estaban rotos y si mirabas de cerca, podías ver los rotos de sus dientes delanteros. Había un corte extraño que cruzaba el puente de la nariz de Harry donde sus gafas destrozadas le habían cortado al acabar su camino. Después de toda la reparación, tanto mágica como mundana, finalmente habían sido destruidas ante la rabia de Vernon.

Harry había tenido la esperanza de que la confrontación en el andén 9 ¾ de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix le ayudaría un poco de cara al próximo verano.

Estaba equivocado.

En un ataque furioso, Vernon decidió mostrarle a Harry quien estaba realmente al mando.

Harry había estado lavando ollas y sartenes después de la cena, Petunia siempre insistía en que debía hacerse a mano para no arruinar el acabado antiadherente. Sus pensamientos estaban en su nuevo patrón acostumbrado: Odio contra sí mismo por su responsabilidad en la muerte de Sirius.

Sin aviso, la garra carnosa de Vernon cogió el pelo en la parte posterior de la cabeza del joven mago y estrelló su cara contra la esquina de porcelana del fregadero de la cocina, rompiendo los dos dientes frontales de Harry.

Así comenzó.

Terminó con Harry saliendo a trompicones de la casa una hora más tarde; su varita rota, sus posesiones mágicas quemadas en su baúl en el jardín trasero y Harry desalojado de su casa con nada más que la ropa que llevaba puesta. Mientras Harry yacía en el césped de los Bates, tenía sólo un pensamiento pasando por su mente adolorida: "Ayuda"

Con un _pop_, Harry dejó Privet Drive por última vez en su vida.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Daphne Greengrass odiaba su vida.

Tal vez eso era un poco fuerte, pero su padre era un bastardo cruel. Él nunca la golpeaba, pero su lengua era tan afilada como una navaja y no estaba en contra de usar algunas de las maldiciones de Dolor Menor como la maldición Torqueo para apoyar sus argumentos. Como había hecho esta noche.

Había empezado como un desacuerdo leve; Cyrus Greengrass quería que Daphne se aliara públicamente con Draco Malfoy en la escuela. Para Daphne, esto era una estratagema obvia para que actuara como portavoz de su padre.

La familia Greengrass sería reconocida por apoyar el Señor Oscuro, pero sin tener que arriesgarse públicamente. Cyrus nunca se pondría en una situación en la que tendría que encontrarse con algunas de las personas de las cuales estaba secretamente aterrorizado. Bellatrix y Rodulphus Lestrange casualmente se le vinieron a la mente. No sólo sería capaz de evitar el encuentro incómodo, sino que realmente nunca tendría que comprometerse a hacer nada. De esta manera, si lo impensable sucedía y el Señor Oscuro era derrotado, no tendría ninguna marca. No habría hecho nada ilegal.

Una idea muy astuta con la que Daphne no quería tener absolutamente nada que ver. Secretamente, se preguntó si su padre no estaba siendo un poco ingenuo. Seguramente el Señor Oscuro vendría a reclamar lo que estaba siendo sugerido, ¿no? Daphne había tratado de aplacarlo sutilmente haciendo ruidos de comprensión mientras se comía su cena, pero nunca estando de acuerdo realmente o accediendo a su "solicitud". No era la única Slytherin de la casa, sin embargo, y él reconoció su juego.

Le pidió directamente (¿u ordenó?) actuar de acuerdo a sus deseos y ella intentó aplazar la respuesta, pidiendo tiempo para considerarlo.

Cyrus había estrechado los ojos y sin apartar la mirada de su hija, ordenó al resto de la familia que abandonaran la mesa. La madre de Daphne, Evelyn, había llevado a los hermanos pequeños de Daphne Astoria y Philip fuera de la habitación y después trató de volver a entrar. Sin embargo, Cyrus ya había cerrado con llave las puertas.

Reconociendo que el subterfugio había fracasado, Daphne decidió que realmente se ganaría su castigo y la última cosa que recordaba antes de sucumbir al dolor de la maldición Torqueo, era llamar a su padre un cobarde por utilizar a su hija de dieciséis años para declarar sus alianzas políticas.

Su madre había estado golpeando la puerta todo el tiempo que su marido había estado aleccionando a su hija, pero cuando Daphne había empezado a gritar, Evelyn sacó su varita y por primera vez en su vida había lanzado una maldición destructora. Las antiguas puertas de roble del comedor no habían sobrevivido a la novedosa experiencia.

Un pálido Cyrus Greengrass miró fijamente a su esposa, miró a la chica que temblaba en el suelo y salió de la habitación.

Después de un Ennervate rápido y una poción para aliviar el dolor proporcionada por el elfo doméstico de la familia, Daphne había abrazado a su madre antes de irse a dar un paseo a los jardines para ordenar sus pensamientos.

No odiaba a su padre más ahora de lo que lo hacía antes de la cena. Ésta no era la primera, ni suponía que fuera la última vez que usaría la maldición Torqueo sobre ella. Realmente no quería tener ninguna parte en su plan y estaba tratando de encontrar una salida. Sus razones eran en realidad bastante simples.

Primero de todo, Malfoy era un cretino, arrogante e incompetente con falta de higiene. Afortunadamente, esa perra de Parkinson tenía que cargar con él así que eso no era un problema. Cualquier tipo de asociación con ese imbécil fruto del incesto estaba condenado a un final nefasto.

En segundo lugar, ella no apoyaba al Señor Oscuro. Daphne era sangre pura de principio a fin. Disfrutaba profundamente las ventajas y beneficios que ser una bruja de sangre pura traía, pero todo el asunto de "los sangre sucia son animales" que el Señor Oscuro defendía la enfermaba como los desvaríos de un loco fanático.

Su mejor amiga era Tracey Davis y la madre de Tracey era hija de muggles. Belinda Davis era una mujer maravillosa que aprendió las reglas, escritas y no escritas, de la Sociedad Mágica y cuando se casó con Stephen, el heredero sangre pura de la casa Davis, fue capaz de moverse en dicha sociedad y conocer su papel. Su matrimonio había compensado su condición de sangre, pero lo que más había impresionado a la alta sociedad de magos fue que Belinda Davis jugaba de acuerdo a las reglas.

Si Belinda Davis iba a ser tratada de animal según la filosofía del Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores, entonces Daphne Greengrass no quería tener nada que ver con ellos. No tenían clase, ni honor. No eran más que matones buscando una excusa para violar, saquear y matar.

No, no quería tener nada que ver con ese mundo.

Daphne vagó por los senderos de su casa de verano en el Lago Distrito. A ella le encantaba ese lugar por el silencio y la paz que parecía absorber de los alrededores. Sentándose en una roca al lado de un arroyo con agua fluyendo velozmente, reflexionó acerca del dueño de la propiedad al otro lado del pequeño cuerpo de agua.

Harry Potter.

Sabía que su familia era dueña de la propiedad al otro lado del flujo y asumía que los Potter tenían una casa de verano allí también. Nunca entendía sus acciones en la escuela. Su valentía era incuestionable y si la mitad de los rumores acerca de sus aventuras eran verdad, realmente era un León de Gryffindor.

Pero su ropa era un desastre, qué estaba pensando al vestir esos... Harapos. Incluso sus túnicas no eran más que adecuadas.

**— **Él es el líder de uno de los Quince, por todo lo que es santo**—**, murmuró. Siempre estaba intentando mezclarse y no ser notado. _Entiendo no querer ser conocido como el Niño-Qué-Vivió. Después de todo, él es el Niño-Qué-Vivió porque sus padres no lo hicieron._

_¡Pero es Lord Potter por el clamor de los cielos!_

Sus ojos. Esos sí que eran algo completamente distinto. La mirada que se instaló en su cara hizo evidente que sus pensamientos eran menos propios y más lascivos de lo que ella misma podría haberse dado cuenta.

Era una mujer joven y bonita pero no de una manera convencional. Sus ojos azules eran tan brillantes como para ser molestos para algunos. El largo pelo negro azabache de Daphne era ondulado y su nariz ligeramente prominente complementaba su fuerte mandíbula. Tenía curvas en todos los lugares correctos pero nadie la tildaría nunca de pecho grande. Su figura era de gracia atlética delgada. Un poco más alta que la chica promedio, proyectaba una fuerza femenina a todos y a los dos chicos con los que había salido, que se habían derretido ante el resplandor de su sonrisa.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el ruidoso CRACK de una aparición al otro lado del arroyo, hacia la mitad de la colina. Esto fue seguido de un ruidoso choque al tiempo que algo se aproximaba (¿cayendo?) hacia la base de la colina. Un grito ruidoso fue seguido de un grito que perforaba el oído mientras un cuerpo rebotaba justo delante de Daphne en el lado Potter de la corriente.

Sin pensar en las defensas que podrían estar activas, Daphne reunió valor y saltó al otro lado de la corriente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Una hora y media después, Harry Potter estaba tumbado en una cama desnuda mientras dos mujeres continuaban vendándole y remendándole como a una camiseta vieja.

Una vez que Daphne había reconocido el sangrado y roto cuerpo del Niño-Que-Vivió, se apareció de nuevo a casa y encontró a su madre. Susurrando lo que había encontrado, las adultas mujeres Greengrass habían reunido los suministros de sanación y juntas, se aparecieron de nuevo junto a Harry.

Evelyn había estado estudiando para ser un sanadora cuando ella y Cyrus se habían casado y había dejado la carrera por una estancia en casa como madre y matriarca del Clan Greengrass cuando el padre de Cyrus finalmente falleció. Como hija sangre pura de la casa Davies, había sido entrenada toda su vida acerca de su deber y su formación como sanadora había sido la única verdadera rebelión que había realizado contra dicho deber.

Al ver los gemidos y los sonidos semiconscientes del heredero Potter, su primer movimiento había sido para aturdirle. Después de tumbarle recto, había puesto a Daphne a trabajar en las lesiones no mortales: Ambas piernas estaban rotas, un brazo y tenía cristal en los ojos.

Evelyn estaba escarbando en su conocimiento profundamente enterrado y las obvias lesiones internas la asustaban. Su hechizo de diagnóstico había mostrado una ruptura del bazo, un pulmón perforado, el estómago perforado y un hígado machacado en la parte superior de cuatro costillas rotas. Afortunadamente su cráneo no estaba dañado, ni el cerebro de dentro.

Una vez que tuvo a Daphne ocupada en Convocar las astillas de cristal de los ojos del chico, Evelyn comenzó a trabajar en las heridas internas. Dos veces Harry se hubo convulsionado y dos veces las mujeres sólo pudieron esperar hasta que acabó.

Evelyn había llamado a Matty, su elfo doméstico para pedir más pociones y también preguntar si sabía dónde estaba ubicada la casa Potter. Matty volvió con las pociones, así como la dirección de la casa.

Ahora que Harry estaba aparentemente fuera de peligro, Evelyn levitó al joven herido por el sendero mientras Daphne seguía a Matty.

Encontraron una casa de verano de estilo típicamente victoriano con porches expansivos y probablemente diez habitaciones para dar cabida a los numerosos visitantes esperados.

Mientras subían por el porche delantero, Harry comenzó a temblar y convulsionarse. Evelyn retrocedió, pensando que podría haber una defensa en la casa en sí, pero Harry continuó convulsionándose. Entonces corrió a la casa y hacia arriba por las escaleras. Gritando a Daphne y a Matty que vaciaran una cama, las siguió hasta la habitación principal y tumbó a Harry en el colchón desnudo.

**— **Es como si estuviera pasando por la abstinencia de una poción adictiva**—** la una vez aprendiza de sanadora murmuró en voz alta.

**— **No Potter**—** respondió su hija mientras abría un armario. Encontrando lo que estaba buscando, volvió a su madre y le dio un cinturón de cuero doblado**—**. Puede que haga toda una serie de cosas estúpidas, pero las drogas no están en esa lista**—**. Después de un momento añadió**—**, Creo.

Evelyn asintió y puso el cinturón entre los restos de los dientes del joven para que no se hiciera más daño en la boca con sus convulsiones.

Las convulsiones de Harry disminuyeron y Evelyn se puso en pie, secándose la frente con una mano manchada de sangre. Después de unos momentos dijo:

**— **Necesito traer a George, él es un sanador de verdad. Yo pasaré algo por alto o arruinaré algo y mataré a este joven. ¿Estarás bien si te dejo aquí con él un rato?

**— **Estaré bien**—**. Asintió con la cabeza y luego siguió con**—:** Mamá, ¿puedo usar magia en tu ausencia?

**— **Sí, hija, usa cualquier hechizo que consideres necesario en mi ausencia**—**, dijo Evelyn, finalizando el antiguo permiso que no muchos sabían que existía. Permiso concedido por un padre (mágico por supuesto) conllevaba una renuncia temporal a la restricción de menores de edad en el uso de la magia.

Una hora más tarde, Evelyn volvió con George Stebbins, un viejo amigo de infancia suyo y se encontraron con que Daphne había limpiado al joven herido muy a fondo. Toda la sangre había sido limpiada e incluso que había utilizado algunos hechizos para limpiar su pelo.

George asintió a la joven y se acercó a la cama y comenzó a trabajar. Después de diez minutos, se irguió y dijo:

**— **Buen trabajo Evelyn, Daphne, le habéis salvado la vida. He tenido que ajustar algunos de los hechizos de sanación que le habéis aplicado, pero en general, va a estar bien. Voy a buscar una botella de poción para la reconstrucción de huesos para las fracturas y tengo que comprobar una cosa.

**— **Las convulsiones me han llevado a comprobar si hay una adicción de algún tipo y no he encontrado ninguna. He comprobado otras enfermedades como la epilepsia y similares y no ha hallado ninguna. Ha habido un resultado diagnóstico que me ha recordado a algo que leí en una revista médica, eh... Hace diez años más o menos. Me apareceré en mi oficina, encontraré la revista, cogeré el reconstructor de huesos y estaré de vuelta en media hora más o menos.

Recogió su equipo, dejando a un lado algunas cajas reducidas con pociones para aliviar el dolor y se dirigió a su vieja amiga,

**— **¿Estás segura de que no le quieres en San Mungo?

Evelyn asintió. Ella y Daphne habían discutido esto mientras lo trataban en la cama. Supusieron que los Mortífagos habían hecho esto y que sería un blanco fácil en el hospital.

George asintió y se fue. Evelyn se volvió hacia su hija y le dijo:

**— **Si quieres, me quedaré con Harry y podrás descansar un poco.

Daphne sacudió la cabeza,

**— **No, tú ve a casa. Padre esperará que yo le evite los próximos días, pero tú necesitas estar en casa**—**. Mirando al suelo dijo casi en un susurro**—**: Para proteger a Astoria y Philip.

**— **Sólo haz que Matty me traiga algo de ropa limpia y alimentos para las comidas.

Evelyn sorbió un poco ante la violencia que su marido había realizado sobre su hija mayor. Se inclinó hacia delante, despejó la frente de Daphne y murmuró:

**— **Te amo ojos azules**—** antes de aparecerse lejos.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

George había vuelto con la poción reconstructora y sin noticias.

**— **No pude encontrar el artículo que recordaba. Parece estar haciéndolo bien, pero realmente quiero saber ahora algo sobre esas convulsiones. Eso obviamente no es normal. Seguiré investigando y haré saber a tu madre lo que sepa**—**. Le dio instrucciones sobre la forma de administrar pociones a un paciente inconsciente y un par de cosas más para luego irse con una palmadita en el hombro de la joven mujer y un consejo**—**, Descansa un poco tú también, Daphne. Apenas estás aguantando. Pasaré mañana por la mañana.

Media hora más tarde, se quedó mirando al Harry durmiendo con temor. Había intentado dormir en la mecedora de la esquina de la habitación sin ningún resultado. No quería ir a otra habitación donde no pudiera oírle si necesitaba ayuda. Eso le dejaba sólo un lugar.

Con un suspiro de combinada resignación y vergüenza, Daphne se subió a la cama de matrimonio al lado de Harry.

**— **Por favor dioses, dejadme despertar antes que él.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

01 de julio 1996

Por supuesto, no lo hizo.

**— **¿Daphne?

El débil susurro apenas llegó a ella a través de su estado de sueño y durante un largo momento no tuvo ni idea de dónde estaba, quien le estaba hablando y quien era ella. Así que fue una Daphne Greengrass bastante aturdida la que se apartó de un ahora despierto Harry Potter y murmuró.

**— **Cinco minutos más.

Harry sonrió, las cosas no podían ser tan malas.

**— **Daphne, despierta, tengo que usar el servicio y no sé donde está.

**— **Maldita sea Harry, estoy durmiendo.

Ahora él se rió débilmente lo que acabó con una tos áspera que despertó a su compañera de cama completamente.

**— **¡Harry!** —.** Ahora estaba despierta. Sentándose y frotándose el sueño fuera de los ojos, dijo**—**: Explicaciones más tarde; ¿Cómo te sientes?

**— **Como si mi tío casi me hubiera golpeado casi hasta la muerte ayer por la noche.

Se quedó con la boca abierta mirándole.

**— **¿Tu tío...?** —.** Medio susurró.

**— **Sí. ¿Dónde está el baño?

La expresión de Daphne pasó de aturdida a molesta.

**— **Te rompiste ambas piernas y un montón de otras cosas, no vas a ir a ninguna parte**—**. Después realizó el hechizo que su 'Tío' George le había enseñado y la presión en la vejiga de Harry desapareció.

Suspiró aliviado y dijo:

**— **¿Cómo he llegado aquí y dónde es aquí?"

Daphne explicó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior empezando con su aparición sorpresa al otro lado de la corriente. Esto a su vez llevó a preguntas sobre la casa en la que estaban.

**— **Todo lo que sé es que esta es una casa de los Potter**—** hizo un gesto hacia la pared llamando la atención sobre un manto.

Allí en la pared había un relieve dorado del símbolo de la familia Potter, un león rampante sosteniendo una espada, dirigiendo la punta hacia abajo en su pata derecha. Sobre el león había un POTTER y abajo había escrito un LA FORTUNA FAVORECE A LOS AUDACES.

Con una sonrisa, Harry se quedó dormido.

Daphne se quedó allí tumbada un rato, mirándolo dormir. La hinchazón de su cara casi había desaparecido debido a las pociones de la noche anterior. Aún estaba negro y azul, pero estaba desvaneciéndose en favor de amarillo y verde. El reconstructor de huesos había hecho su trabajo y los dientes de Harry habían vuelto a crecer. Asumió que sus piernas y el brazo habían sanado de la misma forma.

No había pensado en preguntarle, pero ya que no lo había mencionado, sus ojos probablemente también estaban bien.

**— **Matty.

Unos momentos más tarde el joven elfo doméstico de la casa apareció y luego se desvaneció para buscar algo de desayunar y ropa limpia para Daphne. Entrando en el enorme cuarto de baño para ducharse y cambiarse, Daphne apreció la obvia riqueza en la exposición. Sus padres no compartían una habitación y no lo habían hecho por tanto tiempo como podía recordar. Sin embargo este cuarto de baño era mucho más bonito que el de su padre. Incluso en la casa principal, su baño no era así de bonito.

Se comió su desayuno y luego se sentó con cuidado a su lado en la cama y dijo:

**— **Harry, despierta. Es la hora del desayuno.

Lo vio sonreír y dijo:

**— **Cinco minutos más.

Se echó a reír y dijo:

**— **De acuerdo gran farsante, puedes hacer todo esto por ti mismo.

Finalmente le ayudó a entrar en una posición vertical y le llevó su desayuno. Él se movió con cautela y se estaba retrayendo más y más a medida que el desayuno se prolongaba. Lo observó con atención mientras sus ganchadas de huevos se hacían más pequeños y apartaba su tocino a un lado. Ignorando los arenques por completo, acabó bebiendo sólo un sorbo de té y mordiendo su tostada. Por fin, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; estaba avergonzado de que supiera que su tío le había golpeado tan brutalmente.

Daphne caminó alrededor de la cama y se sentó en "su lado". Después de acomodarse, notó de que la estaba observando e ignorando el resto de la comida. _Genial_.

**— **Ayer por la noche mi padre me puso bajo la maldición Torqueo.

Se detuvo cuando le oyó jadear y luego le miró a los ojos.

**— **Lo hace con bastante regularidad por varios motivos; para obligarme a hacer lo que quiere, para castigarme o a veces sólo por diversión. La única razón por la que no me he vuelto loca es mi Madre. Ella hace todo lo que puede para protegernos a mí y a mi hermano y hermana.

Respiró hondo y dio el paso.

**— **No es tu culpa que tu tío sea una bestia Harry, al igual que no es mi culpa que mi padre sea una bestia.

Por un momento sólo se miraron el uno al otro fijamente, y a continuación una lágrima solitaria abandonó el ojo izquierdo de Harry y vagó por su mejilla. Se inclinó hacia delante y le cogió la mano, apretándola para transmitir comodidad, solidaridad y compasión.

Su madre siempre había estado ahí para ella. Cada vez que era abusada, su madre venía. Después de la primera vez, le había explicado a la Daphne de ocho años sobre los Contratos de Matrimonio y por qué no podía abandonar a su marido hasta que fuera declarado culpable de violar la ley.

Desafortunadamente, el abuso infantil no era ilegal en el mundo mágico.

Evelyn Greengrass hacía todo lo que podía para contrarrestar la destrucción y el mal que su marido perpetraba sobre sus hijos. Daphne estaba resultando ser una gran mujer, por lo que el trabajo de Evelyn era un éxito hasta el momento.

**— **Gracias.

**— **En cualquier momento, Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Después del desayuno charlaron un rato. Daphne y Tracey Davis siempre habían sido lo que él llamaba "Las bichos raros de Slytherin" y así se lo dijo.

**— **No sé si me siento insultada o divertida.

Riendo suavemente Harry dijo:

**— **Déjame explicar antes de acabar conmigo**—** a lo que ella sonrió.

El estómago de Harry se retorció ante su sonrisa y entonces dijo:

**— **Tú y Tracey nunca aduláis a Malfoy, no sois parte de la multitud de seguidores de Snivellus. Parecéis mantener vuestras cabezas gachas, realizar vuestro trabajo y no molestar a nadie. Por lo tanto, desde mi perspectiva, vosotras dos sois bichos raros.

Ante esto, ella se echó a reír.

**— **Incluso Ron no puede encontrar nada malo de ti**—** ante lo que su sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca**—**. Aunque dudo que quisiera almorzar con vosotras dos pronto**—**. Compuso una sonrisa de Merodeador y dijo**—**: Su pérdida, mi ganancia.

**— **¿Pero Sr. Potter, está coqueteando conmigo?** —.** Preguntó una Daphne fuertemente ruborizada.

**— **Pociones para el dolor.

**— **Una lástima**—**, dijo con voz ronca y para el Niño-Que-Vivió se giraron las tornas ya que en un latido era su rubor el que ardía brillante como una bombilla para deleite de su enfermera.

El sanador Stebbins pasó y revisó el progreso de Harry, complacido ante su rápida curación del trauma.

**— **No he encontrado nada de la otra cuestión**—**, les dijo a los adolescentes después de explicarle todo a Harry**—**. Pero voy a seguir buscando. Toma tus pociones, y tómatelo con calma. Podrás levantarte y moverte por aquí un poco mañana.

Dirigiéndose a Daphne, le dijo:

**— **Evita que se exija en exceso a sí mismo.

Ella bufó y sus ojos fueron a un sonriente Harry.

Él durmió hasta el almuerzo y Matty trajo los libros de Daphne para que pudiera trabajar por adelantado sus clases. Cuando Harry se despertó al mediodía, vio a la chica con su pelo negro recogido en una cola de caballo, una pluma retorciéndose en la mano mientras murmuraba en voz alta un hechizo que estaba leyendo de un libro.

**— **¿En qué estás trabajando?

Sorprendida, miró hacia arriba rápidamente.

**— **Transformaciones para el próximo año.

**— **Bastante impresionante. Pensaba que Hermione era la única persona que trabajaba por adelantado de esa manera.

Daphne se burló:

**— **No, Granger es la única persona que deja muy claro que trabaja por adelantado de esa manera. Todo el grupo de Ravenclaw lo hace, Tracey y yo lo hacemos y sé a ciencia cierta que Sue Bones ha terminado la lectura preliminar de todo el currículo de sexto año para Encantamientos, Transformaciones, Defensa y Aritmancia. Nosotros simplemente no nos chuleamos como Granger lo hace.

Harry frunció el ceño:

**— **Eso es un poco duro, ¿no?

**— **Harry, nombra a otro estudiante que sea semejante pelota con los profesores. ¿Sabes que ni siquiera es la número uno en la escuela? Padma Patil lo es, seguida de Tracey. Granger es la cuarta.

**— **¿En serio? ¿Quién es la tercera?

**— **Yo**—** murmuró Daphne.

Miró a su nuevo amigo en ciernes y dijo:

**— **Mira, sé que Granger es una de tus mejores amigas, y sé que habéis pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Es sólo que la actitud de "sabelotodo" realmente me molesta a veces. sé que Malfoy la llama así, pero realmente lo es, y no es una característica entrañable.

Harry siguió tumbado ahí y trató de ser objetivo y mirar a su amiga de pelo alborotado de una nueva forma. Después de unos pocos minutos miró a Daphne y vio que estaba notablemente preocupada por su reacción. Dio unas palmaditas en "su lado" de la cama y ella se unió a él con un pequeño suspiro de alivio.

**— **Creo que tienes razón. Hermione es una gran persona que tiene defectos; éste es uno de sus defectos. Eso no significa que sea una mala persona, sólo que no es perfecta.

Con una mirada de sorpresa Daphne dijo:

**— **Estoy impresionada. ¿Estás seguro de que no eres una chica? Los chicos no tienen ese tipo de madurez.

Se rieron y Matty apareció con la comida.

Después de la comida, él cogió prestada su copia del Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos, Grado 6 y comenzó a leerlo por adelantado también. Daphne salió fuera y encontró un palo que podría utilizar como un maniquí para practicar movimientos de varita hasta que consiguiera una varita nueva.

Evelyn llegó a principios de la tarde para ver cómo le estaba yendo a Harry y quedó enterrada bajo los profusos agradecimientos del heredero Potter.

**— **No te preocupes, Harry. Me alegro de haberte ayudado y que no te hiciera daño. Mi formación fue hace bastante tiempo y no lo he mantenido fresco. ¿Cómo os va? Deberes por lo que veo.

Ambos adolescentes asintieron, levantando sus respectivos libros.

**— **Harry, voy a mandar a Matty aquí más tarde hoy para que tome tus medidas y haga algo de ropa para ti hasta que podamos ir de compras a por reemplazos.

Harry asintió y luego miró su regazo.

**— **Voy a necesitar también una nueva varita.

Ambas Greengrass parecían horrorizadas. Daphne se arrastró hasta él en la cama ante las cejas levantadas de su madre y tomó la mano de Harry.

**— **¿Tu tío?

Harry asintió con la cabeza.

**— **Todo. Lo quemó todo. Tenía un álbum de fotos de mis padres, la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre y algunas cartas de mi padrino**—**. Su voz se rompió y una lágrima solitaria cayó**—**, Todo está destruido.

Daphne abrazó suavemente a Harry contra su pecho mientras él lloraba. Harry hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes y le devolvió el abrazo. Se sentía bien llorar y sintió la presa resquebrajarse. Lloró como un niño; por sus padres, por su padrino, por sí mismo.

Un poco más tarde, ninguno sabía cuánto, sus sollozos se secaron y se quedaron allí en la cama un rato, tomando consuelo en los brazos del otro. Evelyn había salido mucho antes. Daphne nunca había vivido el ver a alguien bajar la guardia tan completamente. Era casi tan agotador para ella como lo era para él.

Eventualmente se movió, apretándola suavemente y murmuró.

**— **Gracias, otra vez.

**— **En cualquier momento, Harry.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

El resto de la tarde y la noche temprana fueron tranquilas. Los dos adolescentes habían establecido un extraordinario nivel de confianza e intimidad entre ellos que a veces les llevaba a cogerse de la mano mientras estudiaban en la cama, y otras veces hacía que Daphne huyera de la habitación al baño para escapar de la intensidad de todo ello.

Hablaron de sus vidas. Harry no necesitaba decir mucho sobre los Dursley y tampoco quería. Daphne lo comprendió. Le habló de la Piedra Filosofal, del Basilisco y de la Cámara (dejando el nombre de Ginny fuera, por supuesto) y acerca de Sirius. Casi se quebró de nuevo cuando mencionó el nombre de su padrino.

Ella se acurrucó a su lado, apoyándole y él le contó la historia. El cambio de Guardián Secreto, Colagusano, los Muggles en el callejón y así sucesivamente. Daphne había oído hablar de la versión oficial de Sirius Black, y no le sorprendió mucho que la historia oficial y la verdadera historia hubieran sido tan diferentes y así se lo dijo a su nuevo amigo.

Harry soltó una breve carcajada sin alegría y luego se quedó mirando al techo mientras acariciaba su cabello. El Departamento de Misterios vino después. Vacilantemente, dolorosamente, dijo la historia con el más exquisito detalle que pudiera reunir. Tenía que hacerlo. Se sentía como si se lo debiera a Sirius.

Cada gota de sangre derramada, cada lesión sufrida, cada palabra dicha, hablada o gritaba.

**— **... Y cayó de espaldas a través del velo. Su expresión era... ¿Aturdida? ¿Sorprendida? Algo así. Ni siquiera sé si lo que Lestrange le lanzó era letal, pero ahora está muerto. Muerto, y es culpa mía.

Daphne le dio un suave abrazo y luego se apoyó sobre sus codos, lo suficientemente cerca de su cara como para que él pudiera verla correctamente. Si su madre entrara habría jurado que los adolescentes habían estado besándose.

**— **¿Supongo que soy la única persona a la que le has contado toda la historia? ¿Nadie más, a menos que Longbottom estuviera consciente en todo momento correcto?** —.** Él asintió con la cabeza**—**. Voy a decir esto una vez y sólo una vez, entonces. No. Es. Tu. Culpa**—**. Le dio un golpecito en el pecho con el dedo índice con cada palabra, enfatizando su ceño fruncido mucho más.

**— **Pero...** —**, y fue interrumpido con un gesto suyo.

**— **¿Lanzaste la maldición a tu padrino?

**— **No.

**— **¿Hiciste que fuera a por ti?

**— **No.

Ahora sólo le miró hasta que asintió con resignación, pero no podía apartar sus ojos de los de ella. Después de un momento, sus ojos verdes resplandecían con el brillo de sus azules. Su ceño se suavizó hasta que sólo murmuró:

**— **Oh, Dios**—** y le besó. Daphne tenía las manos en su pelo y las de él se movían por su espalda, tirando de ella y poniéndola encima de él. El beso se profundizó y las lenguas se debatieron mientras ambos adolescentes gimieron con pasión y deseo.

Finalmente, Harry emitió un gemido de dolor cuando una de sus costillas recientemente cicatrizadas protestó. Rompieron el beso y ella se sonrojó intensamente, mientras él sonreía.

**— **Eso ha sido brillante.

Daphne se acurrucó en su lado bueno y murmuró:

**— **No puedo creer que esto sucediera tan rápido.

Harry sonrió:

**— **Me alegro de que lo hiciera.

**— **Yo también.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Despertaron cuando Matty apareció con sus cenas. Después de un rápido debate y una promesa de Harry de no hacer nada "estúpido", se le permitió ir al baño mientras Matty preparaba la cena. Cuando regresó, dijo:

**— **¡Wow, sábanas! Debo de haber sido un buen chico.

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco.

**— **Difícilmente. Mamá estaba preocupada de que pudieras hacerte daño con las convulsiones, por lo que quería que la cama estuviera desnuda. No has tenido uno en 24 horas, por lo que puedes conseguir las sábanas de nuevo. Ahora acuéstate.

Harry ocultó una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando esto mucho más que la enfermería del colegio. Matty desapareció para servir la cena en la casa y después de comerse la mayor parte de su comida (un excelente asado), Harry se removió un momento antes de decir:

**— ****¿**Daphne?

Ella le miró por encima de su plato y dijo:

**— **¿Eh?

**— **¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La Slytherin bicho raro se tragó la patata que tenía en la boca, dejó su plato sobre la mesilla de noche, puso el plato de Harry en su mesilla de noche, y entonces sonrió radiantemente y dijo:

**— **Sí**—** antes de besarle. Momentos después, el joven en cuestión no habría sido capaz de recordar su propio nombre, mucho menos cómo hablar coherentemente.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Se abrazaron por la noche, hablando en voz baja y compartiendo besos de vez en cuando. Sirius. Su padre y sus planes. Colegio. Incluso el Quidditch fue discutido cuando Harry descubrió que Daphne era una fan ardiente del Puddlemere United.

Las heridas de Harry estaban sanadas en su mayoría gracias a la pronta acción de Evelyn y en menor medida de Daphne. Estaba adolorido y un poco débil, pero en general bien.

Matty apareció con una bolsa de noche para Daphne y un kit de afeitar para Harry. Mientras Daphne estaba en la ducha sus pensamiento vagaron por varios temas.

Vio que Evelyn había compuesto el típico kit de afeitar de hombres para él. El jabón era incluso del tipo que le gustaba.

Se sentía bien allí, en su casa. Nunca iba a volver con los Dursley, eso era seguro, maldito fuera Dumbledore.

Daphne era un regalo del cielo. La había notado en la escuela, ¿cómo podría no hacerlo? Pero la plata y el verde de sus túnicas le habían intimidado.

_Tal vez es para mejor que el tío Vernon sea semejante animal._

Se daba cuenta de que se había dejado llevar por sus instintos al pedirle que fuera su chica, pero hasta ahora sus instintos no se habían equivocado. El ir al Departamento de Misterios no había sido acerca de sus instintos, sino de su miedo. Ahora podía ver cómo Voldemort le había manejado como a un niño.

_Baila al ritmo de la música, Harry. Baila al ritmo de la música._

La profecía. Daphne merecía saberlo. Si iban a estar juntos, sería un objetivo y a diferencia de Dumbledore, se lo iba a decir por adelantado para que pudiera tomar una decisión informada. ¿Tal vez decirle un resumen básico de todo?

Salió del baño vistiendo un pijama de seda que hizo que la boca de Harry se secara entre otras cosas. No era nada especial; un color morado suave con pantalones y botones hasta la parte superior de su busto, pero era la manera en que lo llevaba lo que le hizo ponerse de pie y prestar atención.

**— **Eres preciosa.

Ella sonrió y se sonrojó.

**— **Gracias amable señor. ¿Estás preparado para ducharte?

Puso a prueba sus piernas y no encontró ningún dolor así que lentamente se arrastró hacia el baño para tomar una ducha.

**— **Si necesitas ayuda en la ducha, llámame**—**, dijo desde detrás de él.

Con una sonrisa, se giró hacia ella y le dijo:

**— **Caray, Daph, sólo hemos empezado a salir esta tarde**—** lo que provocó que una almohada se convirtiera en un arma que pasó por el aire en las proximidades de su cabeza.

Esa noche supuso el sueño más reparador que Harry había tenido desde que tenía memoria. Se despertó frente a una cara llena de pelo negro azabache perfumado con lavanda y sólo pudo sonreír.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

_Aclaraciones de la Historia:_

**1º **Este fic se llama en realidad **Partners **y pertenece al autor** muggledad.** Los tomatazos que yo me merezco son los de la traducción.

**2º** Los reviews ponen feliz al traductor... ¡Por favor hacedme feliz!

1 Review = 1 Sonrisa


End file.
